Life Note
by SarySoda
Summary: I...I can't really think of a good summary for this, so please just read it? :  smiley face
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note :p**

**Authors Note: This is my second story ever on this site and I hope to continue this one. I sort of messed up on my first one...well more like give up...but if there are a lot of people who actually like this and want me to continue then I will :)**

**Plz enjoy!:D**

* * *

**Life Note**

My eyes were burning from exhaustion. My body was sore and I could feel a headache coming on. I wasn't thinking as straight as usual, due to my tiredness, but I kept studying the Death Notes on my desk, the most deadly mass murdering weapon in the world. It was around midnight, I think. We were inside a hotel and we're planning to leave first thing in the morning. About five hours ago I had just proudly solved the Kira case, avenging L, Wammy, and Mello's death. But to my disappointment, Light Yagami died of a heart attack before we could get to him and put him in prison, and let him rot and suffer for years in a dark cell and then kill him slowly and painfully for what he had done to my remaining family. I know. I am dark.

I figured the shinigami called Ryuk must have killed him.

We weren't blood related, L, Watari, Mello and I, but we had a bond strong enough to seem that way. I haven't seen my real family since I was three. They didn't care about me though. That's why they got rid of me.

I sighed, pressing my hand against my aching chest. I felt so numb. I hate this feeling, and I felt it constantly. If not that, then I felt sad. And the sadness gnaws at my heart, and swells inside my chest. That is how I feel right now, that is what is causing my chest to ache. I feel like crying, but I don't let myself. I don't want Anthony or Halle to see me like that. I don't want anyone to see my like that. I just feel so alone, with out L around anymore, or Watari. Watari never judged me, and L understood my numbness. He told me it was called depression, and when he got back from solving the Kira case, he would help me. But he never came back.

I could feel the sadness rise in my chest, caused from my thoughts about L and Watari, then disapear, leaving me numb again. I put my thoughts back to the Death Note, trying to decide what to do next with it. Burn it seemed like the best thing to do. But I also thought about maybe keeping it in a safe or something, but that would be to dangerous. Someone could get a hold of it. Putting it inside a museum sounded like the worst option...

I glanced over at Anthony, who was half asleep on the couch. He begun to snore.

"Anthony," I said quietly.

"*snore* Huh, wha,"

"Anthony, I think we should go out and get a safe for these notebooks before we settle down and sleep."

"Can't you get Halle to go with you? I'm exhausted." I'm exhausted, too.

"Well, someone has to stay here and guard the notebooks, and if we let you stay, you will just fall asleep on the job." Halle chuckled.

Anthony groaned and got up. I twirled a piece of my hair, confused at how childish he was acting. Just because we're done solving the case doesn't mean we're done working.

"We will be back in about a half an hour, Halle." She nodded at us as she turned on the television and sat down on the couch. We walked out the door and left the hotel.

We walked across the hotel's parking lot to Anthony's car. I sat in the front next to him. He started the vehicle and we started to drive through thin traffic. I looked out the window and watched the buildings pass us by. I tired looking up at the stars, but the pollution in Japan made everything in the sky blurry. It depressed me. If it was possible to get anymore depressed than I already am. Anthony sighed.

"Trafic in the middle of the night!" Being tired must put him in bad moods. I twirled some of my hair again. (It's a habit).

"Anthony, do you know a place where we can purchase a safe?" He sighed.

"Near," He said in a rather patient voice,"I don't understand why you won't just burn it."

"I am still making a decision on whether I should dispose of the notebooks or not. I'm don't think I should rid of it now, for I might regret it later."

"What would you regret? You don't plan on using it?" He glanced quickly at me, a look of disapproval on his face. It reminded me of my father...

"Of course not. I have no interest, what so ever in killing people. Weather they are evil or not. I just have a feeling that I would regret it if I burned the note books now. I honestly don't know why, I just do." I twirled my hair in thought. Anthony turned his eyes back on the road. He knew he could trust me. And I knew I could trust him. Of course, it was the same case with Light Yagami and the Task Force...I quickly pushed that thought out of my head. I didn't want to have to be paranoid around Anthony.

We pulled into a less buisy street and stopped at a building. I started to get out of the car with him, but he stopped me.

"No children aloud." I crossed my arms and sat back down. _No fair._

* * *

(author's note: oh so that's how you make lines...lol)

(Normal POV)

Jan walked, she didn't fly because her wings were sore, lazily to the kingdom that awaited her. For some reason the Shinigami King wanted to have a word with her. His messenger sent her the word, an envelope and actual letter written to her by the king himself. Since then she has been flying nonstop for the last three days (three days in the shinigami world) and now she was too tired to move. She had to stop for a break, which saddened her because the Kingdom was right in front of her, just a distance away.

She sat down on a boulder to catch her breath. Jan knew she was being silly, rushing herself like this, the king stated in the letter that she had a week. But she was just so excited to see the king, but also very nervous maybe he was upset with her. _What would the King want to do with me? Am I in trouble? I didn't do anything bad! (well except for kill people but that's for survival) Maybe he wants to acknowledge me! But I didn't do anything too good either..._She sighed before getting back up to finish her journey.

The Shinigami Kingdom is a tall, dark, and old castle that stands proudly in the middle of no where. And boy was it was right in front of the castle, staring ahead at the huge front doors that awaited her. Two large and strong looking shinigamis stood in front of the doors, guarding the building with a serious and wise look in their eyes. Jan gulped. _Wow they sure look strong..._

"What might you be here for, shinigami?" One of the guards asked her with a paranoid tone.

"My name is Jan, and a few days ago the King sent me-"

"Oh, yes the King has been waiting for you, though you are a bit early. Please come on in and I shall take you to him."

"Uh, Thanks,"

One of the two guards opened the doors for her, while the other guided her in. The first thing she saw was a dusty gigantic living room filled with old furniture and thousands of books. Jan thought it was weird. It was as if a human lived here. Especially seeing all those you need to be well educated to be shinigami king.

They began walking up a long stair case that led to several different hallways.

"I don't know why the king needs so much space, he hardly does anything but sit in his room all day and think."

"What does he think about?" _Probably taking over the human world, or playing with other being's minds, or experimenting with the Death Note. _

"The hell if I know." They started to fly down one the hallways that had a normal sized door at the end. "Right over their is the king's sanctuary, just knock on the door and tell him it's Jan. He has been looking forward to your arrival." _He has? _"Bye!" The shinigami guard quickly flew away.

"What? Wait!" She took a deep breath and flew over to the door. She lifted up her shinigami hand, about to knock, but then stopped in mid-knock. _Wait, what am I doing, I don't even know what the king wants from me. What if he wants to kill me? I should leave right now and hide. No, I'm being silly. I did not fly non stop for the past three days for nothing._Just as her hand touched the knob, the entire door flew open really fast, causing her to scream. She then heard a deep and gruff chuckle coming from inside the dark room. The most largest shinigami she has ever seen appeared at the door way.

"Ha ha, did I scare you?"

"Uh, I," She stuttered, "Um, are you the Shinigami King?"

"Duh. Get in here, there is something I need to show you." She followed him inside the room. It was dim and there were candles spread out all over the place. She saw a small shelf filled with books and death notes. In the corner of the room was a large glass looking ball. It was glowing and had images flashing all over it.

"What is that thing over their?" She pointed to the glowing ball.

"Oh, that? That's my crystal ball, haven't you ever heard of them?" She blinked and said nothing. "They're like TVs."

"...TVs-"

"Never mind. Let's get to business. I chose you to help me experiment with something. To, ya know, try something new. I chose you because I have been watching over the Shinigami Realm, and I have never seen a shinigami more trustworthy or as intelligent as you. I mean, don't get me wrong you're dumber than most humans but in the shinigami land you're pretty smart. Not even close to be as smart as me, though."_ Aww shucks, I guess._

"So, you chose me because you believe you can trust me and that I am smart?"

"Yes. Now, I came up with an idea about a month ago. I was bored, and I was tired of the same old thing everyday. This whole thing with Kira was amusing at first, but after a while it got pretty boring. Well, it was pretty entertaining toward the end, and now that Kira is dead, I figured I should put this idea out there." _Kira? Oh yeah. I've heard rumors about him. He was trying to become God of the new world._

"So, what is your idea?" She was dying to know.

"I'll show you." He flew to the other side of the room where he kept his shelf filled with books and pulled a white object from it. Then he handed it to her. She held it carefully in her hands. It was a note book. It was pure white, one of the most whitest things she has ever seen in the shinigami world. And it had black lettering in English that read "**Life Note"**

_It's the complete opposite of the Death Note. _Was the first thing that came to her mind.

"What do you think?" The King asked in a sort of excited tone.

"I-I don't know"

"As you can see, it's called a Life Note. Instead of killing people with it, you can bring them back to life." (Author's Note: No Shit)

"Uh-"

"And I am giving it to you. Because I find you to be a very intelligent shinigami, and would like to know what you would do with it."

"..." (Shock) O_O

He handed her a piece of paper.

"These are the Life Note rules. Make sure you copy them into the notebook sometime. And make sure that the Life Note won't fall into someones hands that will cause you regret." She stared at him, unbelieving.

"Now you may go. Shoo, shoo." He pushed her out the door. And then then locked it.

_What do I do now?_

Jan was high in the shimigami sky, on her way home, the Life Note tucked safely under her arm. She was thinking as hard as she could, trying to figure out things to do with the note book. Something interesting that would keep both her and the King entertained. As she flew around in her own little world, she did not notice the three mischievous shinigami behind her.

"Hey sweet thang what's that you got there?" She gasped and turned around. No matter what, don't tell them.

"N-nothing." She put the note book behind her back.

"Really, cuz it sure looks like something." One of the shinigamis chuckled. She said nothing. "Come on just let us take a look it looks interesting, what have hidden behind your back. So white looking."

Jan just turned around to fly as fast as she could, but the three shinigami easily caught up with her because she was still very sore from her previously three day flight. When she realized they were catching up to her, she stopped, causing one of them to bump into her. And causing her to drop the notebook.

_No._

* * *

"What is taking him so long?" I asked myself mono tonelessly. I have been waiting in here for the last 35 minutes.

What was he doing, dealing with a bunch of money grubbing thugs? I stuck my head out the window to take a look at the environment I was in. Everything was old, cheap, and beaten down. The sight made me slightly nervous.

I sighed and grabbed the handle on my door. I had to satisfy this boredom. Walking around by myself at my age on a street like this at this hour seemed very very dangerous. But, I really don't care. This may come as a surprise to some people, but I like doing stupid and reckless things. I like the thrill. Because when I'm thrilled, I feel something other than sadness or numbness.

I opened the door and walked out, standing up straight and stretching after sitting straight for a half an hour. I breathed in the cold and not-so-fresh air. Then I looked down the dark street. I thought about just walking all the way to the end and back would kill some time. The street lights were dim, but lit enough for me to see where I was going.

Right when I was about to take my first step, I heard a thump behind me. In the situation I was in, most kids would have been freaking out by now. But I am not most kids. I felt a slight chill, but other than that, I was fine.

I turned around and saw something white with black lettering leaned up against a tree. _What the..._

I walked over to the tree to take a look at the mysterious object. It was a notebook. I felt a sickly churning in my stomach as I read the letters.

**"Life Note"**

_Is this a joke? Someones pulling my leg. No way._

_Could it be that there is more than two death notes? No. It says "Life Note". Does this mean I can bring people back to life? That's insanely impossible. It could be fake, someone could be trying something...but who? I'm just trying to convince myself this is fake when clearly it is real._

The first thing I did was take it. I picked it up in my hands carefully, not even thinking of the consequences. I felt like Mello at that moment. I tried opening to see what was inside, but that was when I heard Anthony's voice.

"Near, what are you doing?" I calmly hid the notebook in my shirt and turned back around.

"I was bored, you took too long, so I got out to look around." I said, monotone. He looked at me suspiciously for a few seconds, then I arched an eyebrow at him, causing him to chuckle slightly.

"Oh. Well, I got the safe, you can come up with the coordinates for it. Come on, let's head back to the hotel."

"Right," I said, getting up.

* * *

"Hey, she stole my bed." Anthony muttered. Halle was sleeping peacefully on the couch, the TV still playing. "And she fell asleep on the job!"

"Well, if you hadn't taken so long, she probably wouldn't have fallen asleep, because we should have been here earlier." Anthony looked at me with an O shape on his mouth.

"You're too easy on her!" He stated lightly.

"What do you expect, I'm only thirteen." I looked around the room. "There, you can sleep on that chair over there. I get the bedroom."

"Spoiled brat," He muttered when he walked over to the chair. _I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that._

I walked over to the desk where the death notes lay and grabbed them, then walked into the bedroom, where I could do things privately. I sat down on the bed while I came up with a coordinates for the safe and put the two death notes inside it. Then I pulled the Life Note out of my shirt. I felt a little excited.

I opened it, seeing that the first few pages were filled with rules.

**RULES**

-**To bring a human back to life, the user of this note book must write down the dead human's name while thinking of that person's face.**

**- This Life Note is only used to bring human beings that have died to life again. This does not work on animals, aliens, or shinigami.**

**-Anyone who touches the Life Note with their bare hands shall become immortal, and can only be killed by the Death Note. Anyone who touches the notebook can also use the Life Note.**

**-The user of this notebook must never write their own name in the note book or they will die of a heart attack forty seconds later. Same thing goes for the Death Note. This rule only works for humans. That's right folks, suicide just got easier.**

**-If a shinigami drops this *cough* **_**Jan **_***cough* Life Note, and a human happens to pick it up, the human will have owner ship of the Life Note and the shinigami must follow the human where ever he or she goes and become that humans slave **(Author's Note:I know, I'm evil)** Until the human dies. If the human ever dies, that** **is.**

**-The person who is being brought back to life will appear where ever their dead body was left. If the body is decaying or is already a skeleton, the decaying process will quickly be re winded until the body is healthy enough for living, and then the body will be restored with life.**

**-It will take a total of ten minutes, weather the body is fresh or not, for a human to come back to life after their name is written. It will take another hour for the human to wake up. Do not wake up the human or...strange things will happen. The human would spazz put for the next two days, acting as if they were insane, then pass out and sleep for another hour. As long as no one disturbs the human while they are sleeping, the human will wake up normal. Because I said so.**

**-When the human wakes up, their memories of the after life would be erased and it would be as if they were continuing their life from the day they died. **

**-If-**

I stopped reading for a second to think. I tried letting everything I just read sink in. _Alright. So if this is real, than I should now be an immortal with a shinigami slave who can bring people back to life. Sweet. The immortal part kind of bothers me, though. What if the wrong person touches it? The rules said "bare hands", so maybe I could cover this with a plastic wrap or foil or something. _With that thought, I got a plastic bag out of the kitchen and put the Life Note in it. I wasn't even sure if it was real, but I wasn't taking any chances. I then put the note inside the safe with the death notes.

_Alright. What should I do now? Test it? There is no law against bringing people back to life, so there should be no consequences. But who will I bring back to life? Hmmm..._

Then I knew exactly what to do.

"I am going to bring L Lawliet back to life."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there is chapter one. I hope you liked it. I am sorry if someone already came up with something like this...Plz reveiw! I'm hoping to continue so...yup be patient for the next chapters**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. It belongs to it's genius writer, who's name I forgot lol Obi somethin.**

**Author's Note: ...Okay I am really sorry but I am redoing some of this. I almost gave up on this.**

**Another Disclaimer: Uh well the first part is sort of based off the alternate ending. (Which I think was created by another fan, but oh well)**

**Life Note**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

(Light's POV)

Light Yagami's body lied limp and unconscious in the middle of ruins. He grunted and opened his eyes slowly, his body body felt as if he has slept for an eternity. His eyes scurried his surrounding tiredly. Light grunted and sat up.

"Huh? Where am I? Last I remembered, Ryuk killed me and-and..."

"Yo, hey! Over here, Light." Light looked to his right to see Ryuk standing about five feet away.

"...Ryuk?"

"Welcome to the Shinigami World, Light. You look a little shocked, Light. Don't you remember, Light? One of the Death Note rules? 'Anyone who uses the Death Note shall not go to heaven nor hell." Ryuk looked at Light, who sat on the ground hunched over, a smirk on his face. _So I am guessing that since I am in the Shinigami Realm, that means I will become a shinigami, like Ryuk._

"I don't see why you look so smug for, it's going to start here pretty soon."

"What are you talking about, Ryuk? What's going to start in pretty soon?" Suddenly Light's eyes narrowed as panic washed over him. He put his hand to his chest, a look of pain and fear clear on his face. He felt his chest become painfully tight. It was almost the worst pain he has ever felt. It hurt too much for him to scream. _What is this? Am I having a heart attack? But why? _Suddenly, the pain became unbearable, and Light fell to ground, dead once again.

And once again, Light woke up groggily and felt as though he was a sleep for a very long time. He stayed laying there for about five minutes, thinking. Then he got up quickly, nearly avoiding head rush, and walked over to Ryuk in panic.

"What just happened, Ryuk? Why-" He then felt as if the whole half side of his body was being crushed, as if he were being hit by a truck. _Why is this happening to me? _Were his last thoughts before dying again.

When he woke up he rushed to Ryuk right way, asking him question.

"Like I said before, if you use the Death Note, you can't got to heaven or hell, but you go to the shinigami world to be punished. As long as you are here, you will be experiencing every single death you have put on others in order. That's the way the King does things. He's the only one who's Death Note can kill over and over again"

Light has never felt a greater fear in all of his life.

"No way..." His face looked beyond disturbed, as if he saw something disgusting on a scary movie.

Another feeling washed over him and suddenly he couldn't control his hand.

"Ryuk, please, make this stop," Light pleaded in a quiet voice.

"What am I supposed to do?" Light's hand struggled to find it's way to his neck. "Light, once you experience all the deaths, you will disappear, completely, body and soul, and from all human records. As if you never existed" Light didn't know it was possible to be anymore scared than he already was. His hand was already clutching his neck. He cracked.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE ANYMORE-*grunts*...I'm chocking *cough*" Light fell to the ground.

Ryuk looked at Light's body and felt a twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry, Light."

When Light woke up again, he just sat up and stared at the sky, thinking. Suddenly a smile spread across his face. Then he began to chuckle loudly. Then he started going into fits of laughter, his voice sounding twisted and insane._ He has gone insane from the fear... _Ryuk thought.

"Ryuk, I have killed over about 20,000 people, right? As long as I experience those deaths, I'll exist.

"Well, yeah..."

"That should be enough time..." One of Light's scary and evil looks appeared on his face.

"Light, what are you thinking?"

"I am going to go look for the Shinigami King and make a deal with him. I will give him some of my intelligence, an amazing strategy to rebuild the shinigami's rotten world, for exchange, immortality.

* * *

(Near's POV)

I woke up way later than usual (9:00 am) because I stayed up so late reading the rules. (Taking precautions.) There are a lot of them, but not as many as the Death Note. I had about one more page to go. But I was so tired, I couldn't go on. I suddenly wished I had insomnia like L did. Sleep is just a waste of time. Thankfully, my blatter woke me up only after I had four hours of sleep. That's when I got up quickly and opened the safe to read the last rule. (Then I went to pee.)

I walked into the living room and saw that Anthony Rester and Halle were still sleeping, and probably will still be sleeping until around noon or one.

I figured I could use this time I had to be alone to think of a plan. I still wasn't sure about telling Halle or Rester about the Life Note. But seeing that keeping a secret from them is going to be difficult, they will probably end up finding out. I just don't really know yet. And, at the moment, I don't really feel like thinking about it. I just want to think of a plan.

After eating a pop tart I found in the cupboard, and brushing my teeth, I went back to my room to think.

I didn't expect to find a shinigami lying on my hotel bed, staring at me with wide eyes. I dropped the glass of water in my hand. I gasped and put a hand to my mouth, making sure so sound would come out. I almost forgot about the part in the rules where it states I will have a shinigami slave. I regained my calmness and put on a blank expression.

"Hello, Shinigami, I am Near. I have been expecting you." I said in my mono tone voice.

"Hi Near, I Jan." She told me in a surprisingly kind voice. She was a lot shorter and petite than what what Ryuk was, but she was still pretty big.

"..."

"..." ...(Awkward silence)

"...So...You're my uh... slave?"

"...Yup..."

"Sucks for you."

"What does that mean? Are you gonna make me do weird things?"

"No, I'm not like that, trust me, it's just I figured it would be very unpleasant to be a slave."

"Yes it is. I tried avoiding it the first few days, but the king put a magic thing on it so I can't really control myself. And I physically have to do everything you tell me, I have no choice."

"Like from that one movie I saw when I was little..." Ella Enchanted.

"What's a movie?"

"...So you want to help me out?

"Not really-"

"Alright let's go. I need a shovel, some flowers, a few addresses, a lap top, about one-hundred-fifty dollars, strawberry shortcake, a taxi cab, and sleeping pills, lots of sleeping pills. Please and thank you." Jan eyed me for a few seconds. I had the feeling she was confused.

"...Is this some kind of form of suicide?" She asked in an almost hopeful voice, which kind of creeped me out.

"No..."

"Damn." I nearly pissed my self.

"Could you write that list down for me?" She said after about five awkward seconds. Apparently she doesn't have photographic memory like I do.

* * *

Jan and I spent the entire rest of the morning together coming up with plans. She was actually pretty smart. (for a shinigami). I enjoy her company. I like having someone I could trust completely when ever I talk to them. She has a a pretty good since of humor, too.

When Halle and Rester woke up they forced me to go out with them and have lunch with them. They thought that staying inside all day playing with toys and obsessing over the Death Note was unhealthy for a boy my age. It kind of made me nervous having them act as if they were my parents. I didn't want them getting attached to me and I didn't want to get attached to them.

When we got back around at around 4 pm, Anthony was talking to the task force about the Kira business on the phone, and Halle was looking up something on the lap top. They didn't want my help, which kind of surprised me, but I was glad, Because I could go back to my room to be alone (well, not really alone). It was a little hard for me to act nonchalant about Jan following us where ever we went.

I whispered a few things to Jan about the plan tonight when I entered my room, then decided to watch TV until Anthony and Halle went to bed. So today was sort of a break for me. Yesterday I finally solved the Kira case, and today I suppose it is okay to take a short break. I watched part of the news. They were still going on about Kira and L, having no idea that they were both dead. The news will eventually come out once they realize the killings have stopped, and te Task Force will probably have to do some explaining. I just hope crime rates stay down.

"So that's what a TV is?" Jan muttered.

"Mhhm..." I answered lazily. All day Jan was fascinated with every little common thing we came across, light bulbs, cars, freezers, vacuum cleaners, etc. It was actually pretty amusing. As I watched the news she sat on the other side of the room, going through all the books I owned, flipping through the pages.

"How many languages to you know, Near?"

"Four. My first language is English, then I learned Spanish, then a little bit of French, then Japanese. I'll be learning more when this all over."

"...I only know English. Near, could you teach me Japanese, since we're in Japan?"

"Sure, but I don't see the point. No one will hear you but me."

"But it sounds like fun to know other languages..." She had on this pouty look that gave me a funny feeling in my chest.

"...Follow me." I grabbed a notebook and pencil and took her to a lit closet, so the adults couldn't hear us speak. Well hear me speak.

The Plan:

At around 1 am Rester and Halle went to bed. Grabbing my bag filled with some of my belongings, the two Death Notes, and the Life Note, I quietly walked into the living room and slipped on a pair of shoes. I didn't own any so I took Anthony's. Then I turned to where Anthony was aleep on the chair and carefully pulled out his wallet and took out a 50 dollar bill. **(Author's Note: lol poor Anthony.) **and casually walked into the hotel hallway, Jan close behind me.

I gave a taxi driver ten dollars to take me to a Japanese Auto Zone. There I bought a big shovel and a 5 Hour Energy. (I think I might be too young for those but oh well.) It would seem suspicious for me too want to go to a grave yard at night time with a shovel, so I asked the driver to take me to a park that was about three blocks away. From there Jan and I walked. I picked some flowers on my way there, so if someone were to ask me a question I would have a lame excuse. (I feel like an idiot).

I shone a flashlight in the yard to see if anyone was there, then I had Jan go inside to check thoroughly. She was kind of freaked out by the fact that there was dead people in there, but she went in anyway. It made me feel kind of bad since she had no choice.

Finally we went in and found L's grave. It said Ryuuzaki on it, for some reason. I think that might have been his under cover name. The Task Force told us this is the location where he was buried. Right away I began to dig as fast as I could, having only four hours left until daylight. After about 5 minutes I was already out of breath, but kept going. Then Jan began to help me, using her big shinigami hands. I didn't even have to ask her. She was a lot stronger and faster than me, and picked up bigger chunks of dirt than my shovel did, and I was thankful. It took us a little over an hour to get more than halfway done. I was exhausted, but Jan didn't seem bothered at all.

"Jan, is it okay if you kept on going while I take a breather?"

"What ever," I sat on someone's grave and breathed in. I need to get into shape. "...I'm hungry." I realized suddenly, clutching my stomach.

"Why don't you eat some of that delicious cake you bought?"

"No way, I'm saving those for L."

"Just have one."

"Alright." I did so only because she seemed concerned for me.

* * *

(Matsuda's POV)

I feel so bad for the Syu and her mother. They lost two of the only men in their family. I watch them sitting on the family couch crying as the Task Force breaks the news to them. I feel like crying.

But I don't feel that bad for Light Yagami. How could he? I loved him (like a brother) and I still do, I'm just so disappointed in him. I can't help still caring for him, I wish I didn't, because I bet he didn't give a damn about any of us. He was going to kill us! Then laugh his head off like the insane narcisist that he is. I am so sad that he is gone but I have no pity for him at all. **(yeah sure, Matsuda.)**

I feel the worse for Misa. She loved Light, I bet he didn't even love her back. Of course he didn't. It was so obvious. I just couldn't imagine loosing someone I love.

Next Friday we are having Light's funeral. A lot of people are coming. A lot. Light was a popular and well liked guy. A bunch of his former students and teachers, old family members, cousins, the task force, etc. were coming. I bet a lot more people are going to come once the news gets out that he was Kira. It's going to be chaos.

Right now I am trying to find Misa. I'm so worried about her. I heard in the news, in several dark love stories, rumors, and cases last year about people killing their selves after their loved ones die. I searched her apartment, asked all her friends, her managers, the director of her new movie, no one has seen her. I'm afraid she tried suicide, or that Light killed her.

Man I wish so much I was smart like L or Light. I always mess things up. Because of my dumb ass, Misa could be dead somewhere. If I were L, I could have found her already. Damn it.

Wait, what is that?

I see something, a woman walking in the distance. It's Misa!

I pulled over and got out of my car, running after her.

"Misa!" She looked up at me, causing me to gasp.

Her face looked dead.

"...Misa, Are you okay? I have been looking all over for you! Come on, let's get you home."

(Near's POV)

I knew right away it had to be L's body when I saw the clothes he was wearing. Long sleeved white t-shirt and jeans. I was a little offended they buried him in that instead of putting him in a suit. Well maybe he would have been against that, since he didn't like dressing up.

Immediately I wrote his name in the Note and then watched. A strange glowing appeared around his skeleton, taking form of his body. Then flesh and organs began to grow inside him, I could see his vains pulsing and his heart beating. Each second he became more and more alive. It was over whelming to watch. It was so hard to look away, though. It has been over an hour now, and any minute he would wake up. I struggled to turn around. Jan was right behind me. Images of what I had just seen flashed in my head. There was a churning in my stomach, and I threw up right at her feet. She put her hand on my head and rubbed part of my back, small circles. She reminded me of my mother.

I could feel the back of my eyes sting, my throat was clogged with painful sadness that boiled from my chest. _What is this? I am Nate River. Nate river does not cry. _But the memory of my mother over whelmed me with sadness more than what memories L, Wammy, Mello, or Matt ever does. I finally broke. Tears rolled down my face. I put my hands to my face, trying to hide my cries.

Memories of the past came to me hard, and this time I wasn't too numb to feel anything about it. The numbness was gone, but it is surely to come back. But right now, my shell was broken, and it hurt.

My mother has been dead and gone for years and it was my fault. _I remember... there was fire. It was everywhere and I was crying for help, I couldn't breath-_

Suddenly I felt long arms wrapped around me, but they weren't Jan's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, After I finished reading my reviews (Reviews that I am very thankful for) I reread chapter Two and thought "Wow you people are too easy on me, how could you like this? **

**I made so many spelling and grammar mistakes, things were too rushed, Near was out of character, and the ending was cliche. I feel like hitting myself. This is like a freaking math test. I suck. Ugh I hate it when I work hard on something and things turn out like crap cakes.**

**And I really don't feel like writing this, I feel too depressed now lol**

**I know! I'll just post one of my "Deleted Scenes" and do the chapter tomorro! Just cuz I sucked today doesn't mean I'm gonna suck tomorro...I think I just started my period. **

**Next time time when I finish chapter three, I will read over and spell check three times. And make sure everyone is more in character.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Death Note.**

**Deleted Scene**

"This isn't funny, Ryuk! Look what you did to me!" Jan turned around and saw her long time "friend" Ryuk, the most annoying and mischevious shinigami she has ever met, and an annoyed looking human being standing next to him. Ryuk laughed and taunted him.

_Shit I better hide._

"Oh hey, Jan, long time no see!" He waved his arm at her. _Too late._

"Drop dead, imp." He laughed in pleasure at her foul comment and flew over to her, his human following right behind him. _Great._

_"_Wait for me, _damn it_, Ryuk!" The human yelled angrily. Ryuk was next to her eyeing her questioningly.

"Man, you look worn out! So what are you up to, being so near the kingdom?" She glared at him.

"Well," She began, getting ready to brag, "The other day I-" she was interupted yet again by the human, who yelled and fell to the ground, clutcing his chest.

"Um...is he okay?"

"Oh he's fine, he's just having another heart attack."

"Oh he must be the one I've been hearing about, the 'almighty Kira'"

She snorted at the "Almighty Kira" lying limp on the ground. He groaned quietly and she felt sort of sorry for him. She heard about how he was trying to become god of the new world on Earth using the Death Note, but died before he got the chance. He was pretty close though. When a human uses the Death Note, they are sent to neither heaven nor hell, and is sent to the shinigami world to experience all the deaths that were written in the notebook.

"Yeah he wants to make a deal with the old fart. To become immortal."

"Hey, how dare you call the Shinigami King such an insulting name!"

"What ever, no need to throw a fit." They were both quiet for a few moments until Jan thought of a question.

"Can the king even grant immortality?" Ryuk shrugged.

"I dunno." Jan heard another groan from the human as he sat up. He was alive again. "Ready to go, Light?"

"Yes. _We're so close. _Soon I shall be immortal!_" _He looked ahead at the kindom. An evil smile played on his lips. He begun to chuckle. Then the chuckles got louder...

"Here we go," Ryuk muttered. Light went into fits of laughter, his voice sounded cracked and twisted. _Is he insane?_

"No, just determined." Ryuk said as if he read her mind. First Kira was scaring her with his crazed laughing and then Ryuk creeped her out by reading her mind. She took look one more look at the cackling human on the ground, then turned and headed as far way from them as possible.


	4. Chapter 3 The real Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Death Note belongs to it's highly respected owners.**

**This time I will try not to rush through the whole thing.**

**I am redoing and editing a lot of this...**

**:)**

**Chapter three**

(L's POV)

I wanted to be able to wake up and move about, but I couldn't. Mt eyes and head were drowzily weighed down by this very strong...sleepiness. I couldn't move a muscle or think straight. And not being able to think straight, no matter how tired I am, is very uncharacteristic of me. There was this weird crawling and cooling and healing sensation washed over every inch of my body. After about five tedius I realized, _Is this what is't like to be dead? That is kind of disapointing, because I was kind of hoping to go to heaven...Am I going to spend the rest of eternity on my back doing nothing? How boring. What a waste of my knowledge and detecting skills! The world needs me to catch Kira! I mean Light! Damn him! _I usually don't curse people in such a manner-_WHO CARES i'M DEAD. _A sudden panic-like claustrophobia came over me. I can't just lie here forever. My panic rose. I felt like screaming but I couldn't do that either. My whole body was still as stone.

I tried calming myself down._ I can get myself out of this. I am L, world's greatest detective.. _I lied down (That's all I could do) and thought the hardest I could, despite not being in my normal sitting position (so my deducting skills were reduced by forty percent) searching my brain for anything, everything I knew about after life. Heaven, Hell, Under World, Shinigami Realm, something about vampires, Garden of something, Godess of _damn I forgot her name._

I want cake.

Suddenly my stone-like body felt like it was suddenly...mushy. I guess that's the word for it. Fleshy. The stone feeling was gone. Breathing became easier and thoughts came clearer. I could move. I could open my eyes. I felt as good as new. My hand flew lightly over my head. I felt a strong relief and sat up. I couldn't help but to smile, which is a rare thing for me. To smile.

My smile faded and I went back to my usual expression, thumb to my upper lip. I analyzed my surroundings. It appears I was sitting in a coffin inside a hole. A stinky one at that. It smelled of death. I probably shouldn't be surprized that the after life would have such stinch floating in the air. _ew Rat droppings..._I looked up. _Wait a second...a grave yard?_ That should make since, I'm dead. I should be in the after life, but I'm what appears to be alive and on Earth. _(Or maybe isn't wasn't Earth who knows) _*gasp* _Maybe I'm a ghost. I always knew those things were real! _I sat thinking for a few moments, then I felt a chuckle in the back of my throat.

Oh. _Yeah._

This is going to be _so much fun._

I could go to people's homes and scare them, make stuff fly around, and play with their minds. (I'm good at mind games). Or...I could go to Wammy's orphanage and scare the living shit out of Roger. Ha. I bet the the funnest would be messing with Mello. He is so much fun to tease! Especially with that temper of his. I can see it now _"Damn it who stole my chocolate bar! AH HOLY SHIT IT'S FLOATING DFSJSDJKSDBSDF!" _But that smart little Near will know right away it's me, though.

_No._

_I have an even better idea._

_I am going to find Light Yagami, and haunt him for revenge! Muahahahahahahahahaahahahaha!1!_

_Yeah! Best plan I ever had!_

*Sniff*

My thoughts were interupted when I heard sniffling cries. Someone was crying. I looked all around, trying to find where the cries were coming from. But all I saw was dirt surrounding me and an opening above me. I crawled out of the hole and saw that I was inside a grave yard. I felt a frown curving on my face. _Then that must mean... _I looked in front of me and saw someone...

Near. It had to be him, I saw a young looking guy with white hair. He was crouched down with his hands covering his face. The cries were coming from him. I felt a bit confused at that point, it was unlike Near to have or show any emotion. I understood that every once in a while he would show emotion a little bit, he was only human, after all. When ever he showed any big emotion was when someone brought up something about his past. But he hides it well. Most of the time he doesn't really seem to care about anything. I can tell he does not like the way he is, but he acts as though he can't help it. I know he needs help.

I cared about Near like my own brother, and disliked seeing him hurt and crying like this. I had no idea why he was crying, why he was here, why _I _was here, or what to do. I was never very good at socializing, let alone comforting someone, but the actions came to me naturally. Forgetting that I was a ghost **(Author's Note:lulz) **I crouched down to his level, and put my arms around him, pressing myself against him. I remembered when I was younger and when I was sad Watari would always hug me and it would always make me feel better. I didn't understand why something as simple as that small physical contact would make everything better, it just did. I guessed knowing that someone much bigger and stronger than me who loved me unconditionally and would protect me from anything did the trick...I didn't know what it was like to have a father, but Watri was close enough.

I heard Near gasp and stiffen, I hoped I hadn't scared him. I saw him move his arms quickly to his face, I assumed he was wiping away his tears. He continued shaking and breathing in sharply.

"It's alright," I told him. We sat like that for a while, until he calmed down. Then he grabbed my arms and pushed me away to turn around and look at me. His usual pale face was red and puffy. Like me, there were dark circles under his eyes, I wondered when was the last time he had slept. His white hair stuck up in odd directions on the top, kind of like someone had put their hand there and ruffled it. He stared at me. His face was blank but showed just a little emotion. It was almost an amused face like he was fascinated to see me. Then, to my pleasure, he smiled lightly.

He kind of reminded me of myself, thought we can be quite different.

"You're alive." _OMG i AM? _

"I-I am?" I was kind of looking forward to being a ghost.

"Apparently," He said in a kind of sarcastic voice. "According to the Life Note, you have no memories of the after life, am I correct?" My mouth fell open at how he was all of a sudden asking me questions and detecting things as if nothing happened. I shouldn't be surprised. He was Near, after all. Plus the question confused me. _Was I already dead? _I put my thumb to my mouth.

"No, I don't believe I do."

"You must be confused."

"Yeah, kind of."

"Let me explain. You died a few years ago. You must have gone to some kind of after life, but you do not remember any of it, because the Life Note erased all the memories you had of it. The Life Note is sort of like the oppisite of the Death Note. Instead of killing people, it brings people back to life, and I have you as proof." I wanted to ask him to repeat what he said, but decided to let my brain handle it.

"I can't believe I was dead while Kira continued killing people..."

"Well, he isn't killing people anymore. He died two days ago."

"W-what? Light Yagami is dead?" I hated myself for feeling sad about the news. He was like a friend to me.

"Yes, unfortunatley." Near twirled a piece of his hair.

"Why is it unfortunate?"

"When people realize he is gone, they will probably go ballistic and crime rates might go up. Plus we never got a chance to punish him."

"True..."

"But...please don't jump to anyhing when I include this, but _should _we punish him? I mean, killing people _is_ wrong, but at the same time he was sort of doing the right thing. He was making the world a better place, crime rates were going down."

"But he wasn't _right in the head_, I mean, I bet he would have killed his own family if they got in the way."

"He did. He killed his father and put his sister in a wheel chair." I shook my head.

"Well, we better get going before the grave inspecter comes."

"Alright, where shall we go?"

"I have no idea. Let's just get out of here, Jan is getting freaked out."

"...Jan?"

"The Life Note comes with a shinigami."

"Ah." We walked through the grave yard. Near had a bag in his hand. I realized how much he had grown. Last time I saw him he was about six inches shorter, and his voice is deeper now.

"How old are you now, Near?

"Fifteen."

"hmm." We were silent for a few seconds. "So I wonder what this Jan character is like."

"You can only see her if you touch the Life Note, but if you do, you bec-" Near stopped suddenly as if he were being interupted. "I guess we're at the gates now. And Jan, it's considered rude to interupt people...No, no it's alright with me. Just thouht you ought to know."

"How did we get in here? Do you have keys or something-" I felt a strong tug on the back of my shirt and my whole body was jerked aggresively up in the air, over the gates and into the street.

I stood on my hands and knees, gasping from shock. Near, his face filled with a small surprized and angered expression, was in front of me, leaning on something. But the something that he was leaning on was something I couldn't see. I figured it was Jan. So she carries Near like her own child and drops me ten feet above the ground. How nice.

"Jan," I can the irritation in Near's voice, but also patience, "_Please _warn me the next time you do that. No...it is alright." He sighed and put his hand to his fourhead. I could see how tired he was...

"Let's just head back to the hotel." Jan sure does stirr his emotions. "Oh, here L," He pulled something out of his bag and handed it to me, "I brought you this. I know how much you like cake." Strawberry shortcake, my favorite :D

"Thank you Near, I have been craving this for a while,"

"You've only been awake for about five mintutes."

We walked down the streets quietly for a few minutes as I ate my cake. Near broke the silence,

"Here Jan, would you like some cake?" I saw the cake float up in mid air and disapear. My mouth flew open and some of the cake fell out, landing on my plate.

"Close your mouth, L, that's rude." Did he just critisize me? I looked at his face, which had another slight smile on it. Near was teasing me?

"So Near, what do you exactly plan on doing with the Life Note?"

"Use it, of course."

"Don't you think all of this seems a little-"

"I know, unlike me. Sneaking out in the middle of the night and things like that...I just wanted to try something that people won't expect from me.

I know it all seems a little Mello-ish of me, but I guess some of him rubbed off on me when he died. He kind of inspried me." Wait a sec...

"Mello is...DEAD?" Damn you, Light!

"Ironic, that was sort of the same way he reacted when we found out you were dead."

"How did you react?"

"I...I was very...passive that day. Actually I am passive most of the time." He didn't really answer the question, but I didn't really care.

We came to an end of the street. Near started to raise his hand for a taxi cab when I saw...

"Near look! A bus! Can we ride the bus? I never rode a big city bus before. Can we get on the bus intead?"

"Sure, whatever, jeez quit acting like a child." I threw the empty plastic plate covered in cake crumbs in a nearby trash can.

"Yay." I muttered.


End file.
